In recent years, along with the popularization of an information processing terminal so called a smartphone, a mechanism of establishing cooperation among a plurality of applications and thus providing advanced services to users has been achieved.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique which enables, by controlling a first application to give an image identifier to a second application, the second application to display an image having resolution higher than that of an image displayed by the first application.
Moreover, on the Internet, a mechanism, such as Web Intents, of achieving cooperation of Web applications in a Web site having a Web server function is proposed.
However, in the technique of PTL 1, although two applications in an information processing terminal can cooperate with each other, any cooperation with a Web application on the Internet is not considered.
Moreover, the new cooperation mechanism such as the Web Intents or the like enables the cooperation of the Web applications, but cannot achieve cooperation with a general application in an information processing terminal having no Web server function.